


Midnight watch

by Penguin_Massacre



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/Penguin_Massacre
Summary: Arthur and Merlin take the midnight watch together. Talking about everything and nothing is always easier in the dead of the night while everyone else is asleep. At least for the both of them.Gift for Venivincere as part of the Merlin Holidays 2018





	Midnight watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venivincere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/gifts).



> This is one of the hardest pieces I've ever drawn I really hope that you like it!! Happy Holidays!


End file.
